The present invention relates to beverage dispensers. More particularly, the invention relates to a beverage dispenser including a carbonator unit arranged within the beverage dispenser in a manner to (1) promote efficient carbonation of water, (2) produce chilled carbonated water and (3) maintain the sanitary integrity of the beverage dispenser.
Efficient carbonation is known to be a function of both temperature and pressure. While it is possible at room temperature to introduce carbon dioxide (CO2) into water for the production of carbonated water, it is more efficient to perform the carbonation process at a reduced temperature. Additionally, because the produced carbonated water is generally obtained for use in the preparation of a post-mix beverage, it is desirable that the resultant carbonated water be produced at a reduced temperature in order to ensure that its temperature may be as low as possible at the time of beverage mixing. To this end, others have proposed beverage dispensers wherein a carbonator unit is associated with the ice bin of the beverage dispenser.
Unfortunately, previous designs incorporating such a feature have generally neglected the necessity for maintaining the ice bin in a sterile environment. Because it is critical that ice within the ice bin not be contaminated in the course of maintaining the carbonator unit, Applicant has discovered that it is difficult to utilize the ice bin for cooling of the carbonator unit. For these reasons, it is an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by providing a beverage dispenser having incorporated therein a carbonator unit that is able to take advantage of the ice bin for reduced temperature carbonation of water without risk of contamination of ice within the ice bin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a beverage dispenser wherein the carbonator unit is readily accessible for periodic maintenance and/or repair. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a beverage dispenser wherein the carbonated water produced by the carbonator unit is maintained at a very low temperature for preparation of a beverage.
In accordance with the foregoing objects, the present inventionxe2x80x94an arrangement for a beverage dispenser carbonation unitxe2x80x94generally comprises a two-part cold plate for cooling fluids, wherein the first part is cooled by ice contained within an adjacent ice bin. The second part is cooled by proximity to the ice within the ice bin as well as a fluid conveyed through the first part and then the second part. The second part of the cold plate comprises a sleeve, preferably integral therewith, for receiving a carbonator unit and maintaining the carbonator unit at a reduced temperature. A re-circulation pump is provided for conveyance of the fluid between the two parts of the cold plate.
Finally, many other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant arts, especially in light of the foregoing discussions and the following drawings, exemplary detailed description and appended claims.